happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 - The Suddenness of Happy Kiss!
The Suddenness of Happy Kiss! (HAPPY!KISSは突然に, Happy! Kiss! wa totsuzen ni) is the first episode of Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu Happy Kiss! It aired on TV Tokyo on Sunday, April 8, 2018 at 1:35AM. Synopsis The episode begins with Kyoutarou Shuzenji asleep in the Earth Defense club room. A bird flies in and settles in his hair shortly before Ryouma Kirishima comes into the room. He tells Kyoutarou that he covered for his absence in class but that if he keeps it up he'll end up in trouble. Kyoutarou isn't worried, though, because everything always works out in the end. Nanao Wakura arrives soon after with some snacks for the club. Ryouma asks Nanao's recommendation for tea before he begins brewing. While he prepares to make the tea, Ichiro Dougo and Taishi Manza can be heard arguing about the sign on the door. When Nanao asks them to explain themselves, they explain that Ichiro thinks that there was an actual Defense Club at one point while Taishi disagrees, saying such a club never existed. Kyoutarou gives his opinion on the matter, explaining that long ago, or perhaps not so long ago after all, a group of individuals protected the earth from the Conquest Club. Kyoutarou claims that this room is probably the room they gathered in for meetings. In the end, he admits he just made up the scenario because he thought it would be interesting if something like that were to really happen. The Student Council is introduced at this point, with Ata Ibusuki as its president, Taiju Unazuki as its Vice President and Maasa Shirahone as its secretary. A fellow Binan High School student, Osamu Koekawa, can be seen admiring them from afar. At the Kurotama Bathhouse, the Kyoutarou, Ryouma, Nanao, Taishi and Ichiro are all taking a hot bath. Kyoutarou feels sleepy and sinks beneath the water, only for Ryouma to pull him up again. Ryouma notices that Kyoutarou is holding onto a piece of cloth, and when he pulls it out of the water, the cloth is revealed to be attached to Prince Kalulus de Yutari Honyalala. Kalulus reveals himself to be a prince and demonstrates a variety of elemental powers for them in an effort to better understand what humans are capable of doing on Earth. As Kalulus explains about himself, he turns into an otter, shocking the boys. When Kalulus offers to let them be his knights of happiness, all five of them reject his offer, citing more important things to do. Kalulus, frustrated when the boys try to leave, teleports himself and the boys back onto the school grounds. A bird monster is terroizing the students, using its voice to cause the boys it targets to have much deeper voices. Kalulus asks them to make this sad bird happy again. He transforms back into his human form, washing the boys away with a wave of water. All five of them are forced to undergo a magical transformation. Kyoutarou transforms into Fiore Kiss, the Magic Knight of Flowers; Ryouma transforms into Stella Kiss, the Magic Knight of the Stars; Nanao transforms into Luna Kiss, the Magic Knight of the Moon; Taishi transforms into Neve Kiss, the Magic Knight of Snow; and finally, Ichiro transforms into Spazio, the Magic Knight of Space. After the Magic Knights transform, they point out none of them were exactly willing to go through with the plan and are only mildly surprised at their ability to fly. Taishi becomes angry at the monster's relentless attacks and immediately jumps into the fray. He manages to kick the monster, but the monster blows him away with the force of its voice. Ichiro retaliates, planning to throw his weapon until Kalulus tells him it's not for throwing. Instead, Ichiro lets loose a pink beam of power. Eventually, Nanao knocks the monster out of the sky and Ryouma asks it to explain its motivations. It does so, although the five Magic Knights don't bother to listen to his explanation. Instead, they notice that Kyoutarou has been absent from the fight. Kalulus asks the other four to hear Kyoutarou out, and so Kyoutarou explains that happy people think that happiness is best. This makes the monster angry, who points out that happiness is the fist step to depravity and that fear is a better option as it brings people together. Kyoutarou points out he doesn't want to be brought together and that it's easier just being alone. Kalulus tells his knights to take the opportunity to make the monster happy, and then all eyes are on Kyoutarou. When he asks why, the other Magic Knights point out that his color is red and so he ought to be the de facto leader. They get a bit side tracked, wondering why so many groups have the person wearing red as its leader and Taishi suggests it's because it's a color children can easily perceive. The duty of making the monster happy falls to Kyoutarou because he's wearing red, and although Kyoutarou denies being the "red" type of character, he begins the magical process of joining their staves together to create a larger, more powerful weapon with all five of their staff toppers stacked together. Kyoutarou fires a beam of happiness at the monster, who reverts back to his former self, Osamu. Osamu wonders aloud what he had done, but stops himself from speaking more, embarrassed by his deep voice. Kyoutarou approaches him and asks if his real fear was his voice deepening. He points out that eventually, Osamu will become in old man, not just in his voice but in every other aspect as well. The statement brings Osamu to tears and he runs away while the other four gently scold Kyoutarou for his bluntness. Nanao insists that this presents an opportunity for Osamu to learn more about himself. While Kalulus explains that they will have to continue being Magic Knights thanks to the contract they forged and their HappyBraces, Prince Furanui de Shakin Honyalala introduces himself from the top of the bell tower at Binan High School. Furanui insists that he will be the eventual ruler of Honyala Land and introduces his own knights, composed of the Student Council and named Edelstein. Gallery EP01 Kyoutarou asleep.png EP01 Kyoutarou thinking.png EP01 Nanao talks to Ryouma and Kyoutarou.png EP01 Defense Club LOVE.png EP01 Kyoutarou and Ryouma bathe.png EP01 Kalulus Introduction.png EP01 Kyoutarou concerned.png EP01 Outside Binan High School.png EP01 Kyoutarou threatens Kalulus.png EP01 Neve Kiss and Spazio Kiss.png EP01 Luna Kiss and Stella Kiss.png Ep01 Furanui Introduction.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1